darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Garou Rites
Rank 0 Minor Rites are the rituals that the Garou incorporate into daily living. Almost all Garou know and use at least a few such Minor Rites. There are an almost infinite variety of Minor Rites available to the Garou. The rites below are but a small sampling. Many Garou develop their own unique Minor Rites to help them reaffirm their connection to Gaia, their totem spirit, or each other. * Awen's Blessing * Boat Song * Bone Rhythms * Breath of Gaia * Confederacy * Dance of Lights * Gaian Boon * Greet the Moon * Greet the Sun * Hangover Cure * Huntfires * Hunting Prayer * Iteration Infinite * Lugh's Touch * Offerings * Prayer for the Prey * Rite of Rune Carving * Twilight Song Rank 1 * Category:Rites of Accord ** Chi Kung/Yoga ** Rite of Cleansing ** Rite of Contrition ** Rite of Feeding the Ghosts ** Rite of the First Fruits ** Rite of the Hunting Ground ** Mantra of Om ** Rite of Motherhood ** Rite of the River's Blessing ** Sweat Lodge ** Washing the Spirit * Category:Astrological Rites ** Rite of the Auspicious Season * Category:Rites of Caern ** Rite of Abscission ** Rite of Equinox ** Rite of Moot ** Rite of the Opened Caern ** Rite of Solstice * Category:Rites of Death ** Gathering for the Departed * Category:Rites of Mysticism ** Baptism of Fire ** Rite of Binding ** Rite of Birth Time ** Rite of the Cardboard Palace ** Rite of Questing Stone ** Rite of Silence ** Rite of Silent Attunement ** Rite of Talisman Dedication ** Rite of the Unveiled Glen * Category:Rites of Renown ** Rite of Boasting ** Rite of Heritage ** Rite of Honorable Oath ** Rite of the Potlatch ** Rite of Wounding * Category:Rites of Season ** Rite of the Green Corn ** Naskit-Tin ** Rejuvenate the Soil Rank 2 *Category:Rites of Accord **Ritual of Acceptance **Rite of Adoption **Rite of Comfort **Feng Shui **Rite of Hospitality **Mantra Om Habhava Dhi **Rite of Renunciation **Rite of the Second Face **Soothe the Scars **Rite of Teaching *Category:Astrological Rites **Rite of Natale *Category:Rites of Caern **Rite of Defiance *Category:Rites of Death **Journey's End *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Rite of Becoming **Communion with the Storm **Rite of Pure Breeding **Rite of the Reconstitution of Will **Rune Casting **Running with the Wyld **Rite of the Shopping Cart **Rite of Spirit Awakening **Rite of the Spirit Brew **Rite of Spirit Summoning **Rite of Unsalting the Earth *Category:Rites of Punishment **Rite of Ostracism **Stone of Scorn **Voice of the Jackal *Category:Rites of Renown **Rite of Accomplishment **Rite of House Bonding **Rite of Passage **Rite of Passage (Red Talon) **Rite of Praise **Rite of Shame **Rite of the Opened Way **Rite of the Song Duel **Rite of War *Category:Rites of Season **Rite of the Equinox **The Great Hunt **The Long Vigil **Memorial Day **Promethean Daze **Rite of Joining **Rite of Long Remembering **Rite of Reawakening **Rite of Thanksgiving **Rite of the Winter Winds **Rite of the Wyrm-Eaten **Superbowl Sunday Rank 3 *Category:Rites of Accord **Awakening of Gaia's Strength **Rite of Fertility **Mantra Om Chakala Phat **Rite of Reconciliation **Rite of the Black Drink *Category:Rites of Caern **Rite of Changing Seasons **Meandering Path *Category:Rites of Death **Rite of the Winter Wolf *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Birth the Fire Warrior **Rite of Blood Kin **Descent into the Dark Umbra **Enter Dark Umbra **Rite of Dreaming **Rite of the Fetish **Rite of Gaian Blood **Rite of the Harmonious Journey **Rite of Homecoming **Rite of the Lodge House **Rite of Luna's Spear **Rite of the Spirit Pass **Rite of Totem **Rite of Waking Waters **Rite of Weeping for a Vision **Rite of Wilderness Reclaimed *Category:Rites of Punishment **Calling the Storm **Rite of the Hunt **Rite of Quiet Burial **Rite of Man-Taint **Satire Rite *Category:Rites of Renown **Brand of Honor **Rite of Challenge *Category:Rites of Season **All Machines' Day **Imbolc **The Mysteries **Rite of the Fertile Season **Rite of the Impergium **Rite of the Three Wells **Sky Hunts Rank 4 *Category:Rites of Accord **Rite of Resolution **Rite of the Wilderness **Rite: Snow Walk *Category:Rites of Caern **The Badger's Burrow **Rite of the Opened Bridge **Rite of Opened Sky **Rite of the Shrouded Glen *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Rite of Dormant Wisdom **Rite of the Griffin **Invitation to the Ancestors **Moon Dance **Rite of Phoebe's Stair **Python's Trail **Rite of the Sparrow **Rite of the Spirit Tattoo *Category:Rites of Punishment **Avenge the Innocent **Rite of the Lone Wolf **Rite of Plague Genesis **Rending of the Veil **Rite of the Silver Forge **Rite of the Stolen Wolf *Category:Rites of Season **Feralia **Rite of Keres **Rite of the Opened Claw Rank 5 *Category:Rites of Caern **Bearing the Caern **Rite of Caern Building *Category:Rites of Death **Rite of Lasting Glory **Rite of the Dead *Category:Rites of Mysticism **Rite of Bane Binding **Rite of Conquest **Rite of Death-Crafting **Rite of End Time **Rite of the Goblin Chrysalis **Rite of the Parted Veil **Raise the Sun **Rite of Sacred Rebirth *Category:Rites of Punishment **Curse of the Wolf **Curse on the Household **Gaia's Vengeful Teeth **Rite of Hell Made Flesh **Rite of the Lone Wolf **Rite of the Shattered Soul *Category:Rites of Renown **Rite of the Phoenix